<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hit me as you can by AryyaB</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26205472">Hit me as you can</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AryyaB/pseuds/AryyaB'>AryyaB</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fight Club (1999), Fight Club - All Media Types, Fight Club - Chuck Palahniuk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Fight Sex, Fights, Gay Sex, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, POV First Person, Rough Sex, Swearing, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:00:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>921</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26205472</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AryyaB/pseuds/AryyaB</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>泰勒与我彼此照顾。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tyler Durden/Narrator</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hit me as you can</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>夜晚，夜晚属于我与我的失眠症。<br/>我和泰勒。我们并排躺着，什么也不做，只是瞪着天花板，躺在我的硬木板床上，没有床垫，只有破烂的霉味木板。<br/>泰勒拿出了他的香烟点火塞到嘴里，我一直认为他咬着烟的习惯很像上个世纪的西部老头。劣质的卷烟被他咬得坑坑洼洼，零碎的烟草散落在床上，先前的烟草已经被留在了床单上，一层又一层。泰勒始终认为打扫是毫无意义的事，因为万物生于一，他认为不一样的东西最后总会融合到一起，然后变成新的东西。就好像恐龙和彗星，最后是化石和煤炭。<br/>过了一会他侧过头来，嘴里叼着烟，凑近我的脸，朝我吐出一个烟圈。“你这王八蛋。”我撇开脸骂道，“别对着我”。他看着我笑了一下，深吸了一口燃烧得只剩最后一节的烟，然后把它随手一扔，凑过来吻我，我被他口腔里浓烈的烟草气味呛得不断咳嗽，想要挣开却被他死死扣住后脑勺，他用嘴唇封住我的，烟草浓烈的气味直冲鼻腔，我感觉我被刺激出了眼泪。十秒钟后他结束了这个令人窒息的辛辣的吻，我挺身坐起，重获空气的感觉让我生理性地大口喘起气来。<br/>我是杰克近乎窒息的鼻腔。<br/>我瞄准他毛茸茸的棕色脑袋砸下拳头，他巧妙地挪开了一点距离，用手挡住我的攻击，然后五指缓缓聚拢包住我的手。<br/>我是杰克绷紧的肌肉。<br/>我挣开他，泰勒随即懒懒地支起身子，伸手拭去我眼角的泪水，粗粝的触感蹭过我的脸颊，划过我的下眼睑，然后用力摁在我的内眼角上。<br/>我是泰勒想要流泪的右眼。<br/>我抬手挥开他的手臂，我不确定他是不是想打架。他重心下沉，斜倚床板上，抱臂看我：“杰克，我要操你。”说这话时还带着他惯有的漫不经心的笑。“我去你妈的。”我骂道，冲他竖了个中指，“操你自己去吧，贱人。”<br/>泰勒在操玛拉的同时也操我。这对我们而言似乎是一件理所当然的事。这没什么不好的。泰勒想要玛拉，玛拉想要我，我想要泰勒。我们经常玩得很尽兴。<br/>泰勒在床上会咬我，咬我的烧痕，而我也咬他的，我熟悉那个位置。泰勒知道所以我知道。当然不只是性交，还夹杂着我和泰勒的互揍，我们看到彼此脸上完好的皮肤就忍不住想要留下疤痕。<br/>因为上床，我们赤裸相对，这就让我们更好地为彼此的身体留下痕迹，性爱的和暴力的。泰勒不想留下任何一块完好的皮肤，我也一样。<br/>但不知道为什么我今天就是不想做。谁知道呢，也许是门厅里太空猴子看新闻时的大吼大叫，也许是旧床板散发的霉味，也许是我衬衫上的番茄酱污渍和泰勒白色背心上黏着的酸黄瓜。他瞪着我，似乎在等下一步——往往是做爱，但不是今天。<br/>  下一秒他就摁着我的头往床板上撞。然后就是粗暴的性爱。<br/>  我是杰克充血的阴茎。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>